Santa Cruz
by Coolestkidever
Summary: I'ts the end of the bands eighth grade year and they're going on a class trip to Santa Cruz. FS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! oh and by the way this is my first ff ever so sorry if its not great but I'll try my best
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my very first fan fic EVER! So sorry if it sucks lol and yeah that's all, oh and remember…….REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Chapter one-**

Summer Hathaway sat on her bed surrounded by text books, end of the year

Exams were coming all too soon. Summer was excited for the tests and most of the time

was prepared for them but this year they came early for the eighth graders of Horace green, they had to take them before the eighth grade trip Santa Cruz, California. The tests were next week and Summer had been so pre-occupied with the trip and the band that she hadn't done any studying yet.

"Honey," Summer's mother Meg hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "Telephone." Summer finished the sentence she was reading in her U.S. history book and ran downstairs.

"Hello," she said as she took the phone from her mother's hand.

"Hey Sum, it's Freddy," Summer smiled when she heard his name. She had like Freddy for about a month now, ever since her birthday party when he got he the new Beck C.D. But she didn't want anyone to know that she liked him… especially him.

"Hello Jones," she snarled. Freddy tried to hide his smile when he heard her call him Jones, he loved it when she called him that but he was at Zack's house and he did not under any circumstance want Zack to know that he liked Ms. Teacher's Pet.

"Why are you so mean to me?" He joked. "I know you love me." Summer froze, _how does he know_ Summer thought _Did Zack tell him_. Zack and Summer were very close, their parents had all gone to high-school together and both of their families had dinner together every Tuesday night, Summer told Zack everything.

"What do you mean?" She said as casually as she could, she paced across the kitchen tiles as she spoke.

"I was just playing, anywhooo we kinda gotta get together to talk 'bout the project that we're supposed to do together," _Oh that's right, the project_ Summer remembered. Earlier in class that day Freddy and Summer were bickering (like always.) Their teacher Mrs. Millar said that as punishment for their constant back and forth arguing that they would have to be project partners during their trip to Santa Cruz and every day write a report together on what they did that day. It was going to go in the school newsletter after they got back.

"Yeah okay, how about tonight?" Summer said nervously, she and Freddy never did stuff together away from the band they just weren't very good friends. She didn't know what to do she just waited for an answer.

"Okay, I'll be over in an hour or two." Freddy hung up the phone and ran home to get ready.

**Chapter 2**

Summer heard a knock on the door and scrambled to her feet to answer it.

"Hi Freddy," she said as she lead him inside, Freddy just nodded and followed her through the door. "I was thinking about our project and I thought it would be a good idea…" Freddy stopped listening; he couldn't focus on what she was saying he was lost in her hazel eyes. "So do you like my idea?" Summer asked him a few minutes later, she could tell he wasn't paying attention which bothered her. "Well?" Freddy nodded blankly.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said gaining conciseness. Summer gestured to him to follow her up the stairs.

"We can work on it in my room," She said as she led him through her violet door. Summer's room was messier than Freddy expected it would be but when he looked closer he realized that it was books and homework littering her bed and not the normal junk that was scattered throughout him and his friend's rooms'.

"Oh my god Sum!" Freddy screeched. "I like totally love your room," He said imitating Marta. Summer laughed Marta did that every time they went to a band members house after Friday night movie, even if she had been there a million times. Summer started looking around for something under her desk.

"Hmmm that's funny, I could have sworn it was here," she mumbled to herself. Summer sat down and started digging through a file folder that was neatly placed underneath her desk drawer Freddy walked over next to her curiously.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" he asked as he bent down to her level. Summer acted like he wasn't there though she was very aware of his presence. She put her hand on top of the desk, bracing herself to stand up and accidentally pushed off a pile of paper. "Here let me help you with that," Freddy said as charmingly as he could, he tried to move his hands to hers but it wouldn't move_ Come on Freddy _he told himself_ you can do it_. He moved his hand closer and closer to hers and finally he felt her soft skin beneath his. "Oops," he pretended like he didn't do it on purpose. "Sorry about that." Summer tried her best to act like she was mad but couldn't so she just nodded.

"I have to go get some paper from the study, I'm out," and with that Summer walked down the stairs to the study leaving Freddy all alone with an open desk drawer. He stood up and looked inside, there were three neatly stacked sparkly purple notebooks all labeled **Summer's Diary **with 6th 7th or 8th gradewritten below her name. Freddy knew he shouldn't look but he had to, he took the one that said 8th grade and flipped to a page near the middle. Freddy looked at the date, Summer had written it last month after her birthday party. Freddy smiled as he thought of that day, he had spent the whole week before trying to figure out the_ perfect _gift and just at the last second he found it. Freddy looked back down at the page and began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my fourteenth birthday. I'm kind of sad that I'm getting older because being a kid is the greatest you can do whatever you want and you can have so much fun but I realized something today and it's weird because Freddy's the one who made me realize it; you're as old as you believe you are, it's not your age that matters it's how you feel and who you are inside. I realized this when I was opening presents, Freddy got me the new Beck C.D. which rocks but it was what was on the card that really got to me. It had a picture on Tinkerbell (because of my nickname) and it said: All it takes is some fairy dust and a little imagination and you'll be young forever. I don't know if he really knew that this growing up thing is hard on me or if he just got the card because of who was on it but either way it was sweet. I think I'm starting to like him…No I can't like Freddy Jones Can I? well I guess I can hmmm… I guess I'll have to sleep on it. Well luv ya nighty night_

_Summer _

Freddy looked back down at the page in disbelief _She likes me?_ Freddy was so happy but what if she didn't like him, he had to read the next page. He heard Summer coming up the stairs, he couldn't let her catch him with her diary and he had to find out so he stuck it in his bag as quickly and quietly as he could.

"Hey Spazzy, what are you looking so nervous about?" Summer said with a glimpse of curiosity in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh uh nothin' listen I gotta jet call me later, you know for the project."


	2. The First Exam

**A/N: Yeah I know it kinda sucks but bare with me anyway its off to a slow start but it will get better sorry this chapter is short!**

**Chapter 3-**

Summer hopped out of her mothers silver suburban, the humid air hit her like a brick wall as she stepped out.

"By Mom," Summer said as she kissed her mother on the cheek. Summer looked at her watch while her mother drove away. 8:28 _Oh no_ Summer thought _I'm gonna be late for class_. Summer darted into the red brick building that was Horace green Prep and made it just in time for her first period class.Summer looked around as she walked through the door; she noticed Freddy's hair wasn't as spiked as usual and his normally perfect face was droopy and tired looking. Summer took her seat in front of Katie who just happened to be in front of Freddy. Summer turned to her best friend

"What's wrong with Spazzy?" She asked, Katie shrugged and turned to Freddy.

"Hey Spaz," She said rudely. "Tink wants to know why you look, well uh you know. Why you look like ya look." Summer blushed when she heard what Katie had asked, that was definitely not how Summer wanted her to do it. She could hear Freddy whisper something back to Katie but she couldn't make out what he was saying so she decided to wait until Katie told her what he said. Summer watched and waited for Katie to turn back to her and finally she did, but right as she moved her mouth to Summer's ear to tell her Mrs. Henry their Geography teacher pulled down the map that now covered the black board and slapped her ruler against her desk.

"Class!" She shouted, "I have been asking you to settle down for five minutes now!" Summer hadn't noticed her teacher talking at all but she didn't want to make this bad situation any worse so she just went along with it. "Now, that's better." She said toning down her voice a little. "Today," She said sweetly. "We will be taking our finals." Mrs. Henry grabbed a stack of paper that was sitting on her desk and passed a smaller stack to everyone in the front row. "Please take a test and pass it to your neighbor that is sitting directly behind you." Summer grabbed the now even smaller stack from Ryan who sat in front of her and took a sheet of paper than passed the stack to Katie. When all of the passing of the stacks was finished Mrs. Henry told them to start the exam.


	3. Ashley

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah still not great but I have end of the year projects due sorry and REVIEW NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Chapter 4-**

Summer hadn't gotten to talk to Freddy or Katie all day. Things just kept interrupting like at lunch Katie was just about to tell Summer when Ryan came over to talk to her. Then when they were all in 5th period together their teacher was late for class so Katie was about tell her but then there was a fire drill. Summer thought it was so weird how stuff kept happening and every time something happened the more she wanted to know, even if he was just tired or bored or something Summer wanted to know. The bell rang signaling the end of the day, Summer grabbed her Geometry text book and her purple binder and rushed out of her class room to room 147 where algebra was. Freddy and Katie and well the whole band for that matter were in algebra. The Algebra class hadn't been let out and Summer was not surprised; Mr. Tyler had been known for keeping the class late. Summer looked through the cold glass window and saw Zack staring at Katie, he had had a crush on her since the 6th grade and Summer had to hear about it all the time. She smiled when she thought of Katie and Zack together, they would be so cute but unless Katie just didn't tell Summer that she liked Zack it would probably never happen. She looked around for Freddy and finally spotted him in the back corner of the room sitting next to Ashley Spencer Summer hated her. They had hated each other since the beginning of middle school when she told Freddy that Summer thought he was cute and at that time Summer didn't even like him. It caused a lot of problems with the band because all Ashley was, was a problem. Ashley saw Summer through the window, turned back to Freddy and flashed a huge smile while winking at him. Freddy forced himself to smile back as politely as he could but all he really wanted to do was smash her face in. Summer waved at Freddy trying to pull his attention away from Ashley but when Freddy saw her he just looked away as fast as he could. The door swung open and a mess of kids scattered the hallways, Summer stood by the door waiting for Freddy.

"Hey Jones," She said as he finally exited the classroom. Freddy looked at her nervously and then said.

"Uh, hi listen I got to go I'll see ya on tomorrow for the trip right?" Summer nodded and looked at the ground sadly then rushed home to pack for the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5-**

The early morning sun beamed through Summer's window creating a perfect stripe of yellow against her purple wall. Summer sat up in her bed squinting to keep the light out of her eyes but it wasn't working. She looked at the clock on her bedside table; 7:35, she had just enough time to eat breakfast and get to the airport to meet her class at check-in time.

"Honey," Her mother's sweet whispering voice said from right outside her room. "Are you awake yet?" Summer stood up and slipped into her fluffy slippers.

"Yes," She answered groggily as she rummaged through her drawers for clean clothes. She was so happy that they got to wear their own cloths during the trip and not her blue uniform. Summer picked out a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt; she still thought it was very important to follow dress code. As soon as she was dressed and her hair was brushed Summer grabbed her bag and trotted down the stairs for breakfast. Her mother made her favorite; French toast and Hash browns. Summer ate the food as fast as she could, her mother laughing at the sight the whole time.

The airport seemed so empty, the only people there, besides Summer's eighth grade class, were people in business suits that looked very important.

"Mom," Summer said as they reached Gate 46b, the gate where Summers class was meeting. "I love you." Summer gave her mother a huge hug and a wet kiss.

"I love you too, call me right when you get there." Summer nodded and went to the couches to sit next to Katie.

"Hey Katie," She said, watching her mother walk away. Katie smiled and took off her head phones.

"Hey," she answered. "I'm so excited!" Katie then squealed.

"Yeah, uh me too," Summer said blankly. She couldn't focus on the conversation, she was looking for Freddy. He was not on one of the couches or flirting with a cheerleader or even one of the many immature boys playing on the moving sidewalk, she could not find him anywhere. "Hey Posh, where's Spazzy?" Katie looked around and then pointed to the gate entrance. Summer looked at his eyes, they were so beautiful, she could stare at them all day. It was like when she looked into his eyes she saw who he truly was, not a flirty jack-ass but a sweet 14 year old boy who was really still just a child. Summer's wonderful dream quickly became a nightmare when she saw who was standing next to him; it was Ashley. The girl whom, at the time, Summer wanted to kill. _Why's he here with Ashley?_ Summer asked herself. Freddy saw Summer and walked over to her, he had read a few more pages in her diary and found out that she did indeed like him and Freddy decided that he was going to get her to go out with him.

"Hey Freddy," Summer said not realizing that she was batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Sum," Freddy replied noticing a tiny twinkle in her eye. "So uh, what seat do you got?" Summer took her ticket out of her carry-on bag and showed him. Freddy compared the two pieces of paper and become aware of the fact that they would be sitting next to each other._ Yes!_ He thought _Six hours sitting next to Summer, could this get any better? _Freddy smiled at Summer and told her about their wonderful seating arrangement.

"Flight 209 to Santa Cruz boarding." Freddy stood up and lent his hand to help Summer up as well, and they took their seats on the plane.

"Summer, I have to tell you something," Freddy said about two hours into the flight. Summer had been engrossed in the book she was reading for the whole flight and Freddy thought that it was time talk to her.

"Okay, go ahead tell me." Summer marked her place in the book with a napkin that the sturdiest had given her earlier and placed it back in her backpack.

"Uh… Summer, I kinda well," Freddy was normally good at this, why couldn't he tell Summer that he liked her?

"Out with it Spaz," Summer coached. Freddy decided to go for it; she liked him, what could go wrong?

"I-I like you," Summer stared in amazement. She was so happy, he liked her! Suddenly Freddy and Summer's attention was diverted to a winking Ashley a few rows ahead, Summer frowned.

"Well I like you too, but what about Ashley?" Freddy pretended to be surprised at hearing that she liked him.

"What about her?" Summer smiled and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure what had just happened, were they going out. She didn't really care if they weren't all she cared about was him. "Wanna listen?" Freddy offered her one side of the headphones of his ipod. Summer nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. The song he put on was one of Summer's favorites, In my life by The Beatles, and she knew Freddy wouldn't listen to something this slow or sweet without a reason, and Summer loved to be the reason. Summer beamed and looked up into Freddy's eyes.

**AN: Yah Cheesy, I know but if you've got a problem with cheesy than don't read my writing. Lol jk luv ya all REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

**Chapter 6- **

**AN: Sorry it's sucking but I've been SO busy, and my uncle just left to go to Afghanistan so I'm not always in the mood to write. I luv ya all my reviewers THANK YOU, YOU ALL ROCK! Muaah**

The sun was blinding as they all exited the airport, Zack and Katie both complained about the heat but Freddy thought it was just perfect. Everything was just perfect, the beautiful blue sky, the amazing ocean that you could just barely see over the huge white airport, but the thing that was the most amazing was the little gleaming twinkle in the corner of Summer's eye. Freddy was so happy, everything was going great.

The eighth graders split up into their "Click's" and took a seat on the bus, sitting as close to their group as possible. The band members were all sitting in the back of the bus, away from all the preps and jocks and everything that they hated. Summer and Freddy shared a bench next to Katie and Zack who were well into a make-out session, though they insisted that they were just talking. Marta and Billy were sitting just behind them and were already half way through heated argument about whether Alicia's bag was real coach or a cheap knock-off, and the rest of the band was sitting around doing what they did best; talking about music. Not as much talking as arguing, normally Freddy would be one of them fighting about whose guitar riff it really was or what band had the best drum solo, but today was different. The only thing that Freddy could think about was summer.

The bus stopped in front of the hotel that they had all seen on the brochures. It didn't look how you would imagine a hotel would. It was pale yellow with no big signs or flashing lights and there was ivy crawling up the sides of it. The sun was already setting and the light hit the roof just right casting a stunning pinkish glimmer on the corner of the yellow roof. Summer thought it was beautiful, it had an old feeling to it, it gave her a fuzzy warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel like she was at home.

"Oh my god," Mata said shaking her head while rolling her eyes, Freddy thought she looked like she had something pointy stuck in her eye but decided not to mention it. "This place is SO not up to my standards." The rest of the band rolled their eyes at their well loved but sometimes annoying band mate. Everybody got off the bus and stood with the group, which they had chosen earlier that week, to share a room with. Summer stood with all the girls that had been in her class since the fifth grade. They had been begging all week to be able to sleep in the same room, even though he rooms only slept 3. Their teacher said that as long as they were okay with sleeping on the floor, it would be okay.

"Tess, Laura, and Ashley," Summer cringed at the sound of her name. "Please come get your room key," Summers advisory teacher, Ms. Kensington, said handing the key to the three girls. Summer fell back into a daze as she stared across the room at the now blushing Freddy.

"Summer," She heard her teacher say to her. She was suddenly very aware of her surroundings; Ms. Kensington was lightly swaying Summer Back-and-forth at her shoulder. The girls she was standing next to were gone and everybody was laughing at her, even Freddy. "Go follow your friends up to your room young lady."

She started down the hall not know what direction she was supposed to go. How could Freddy laugh at her like that, she was already so embarrassed and seeing him laughing at her made it worse. It wasn't that it made it more embarrassing it was that it made her sadder, and she thought that Freddy would never want to make her sad, _I guess not_.

"Hey," whispered a very familiar voice from behind. Summer whipped around wanting to glare at him and then storm off, but when she saw that face she just couldn't. Freddy looked at her, he could tell something was wrong by the expression on her face, like someone had betrayed her. "What's wrong Tinkerbell," Freddy asked lifting his eyebrows as crazily as he could, he wanted to make her laugh. But she didn't.

"Nothing," She forced a smile on to make him believe. But he didn't.

"Summer, I have to show you something," Freddy took Summer's hand and started pulling her up the stairs. He kept running faster and faster, but Summer didn't care, as long as she held on to his hand, she could do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**To all my reviewers! Sorry I haven't responded to your reviews!**

**So here I go… Im gonna do this in the order that I received them.**

oh and sorry this story isnt going as good as it could but i barely ever get a chance to write so i write al the chapters fast and dont take my time to make them good. sorry!

**heartbreakerginny-** yeah it started out boring sorry!

**Anonymous-** Thank you! I love to hear when ppl like my writing

**i am not a chipmunk**- well I was planning on making more short chapter, rather than a couple long ones! Thanks!

**nikster09**- Thanks and I will, or I did. Lol idk THANX!

**Remussweetie**- Thanks and I will. Hope you keep reading it!

**Debra-** thank you!

**heartbreakerginny****-** lol yeah I guess THANKS

**Remussweetie****-** Really? I didn't like it that much… hmm anyway THANK YOU

**way cooler than you'll ever be**- uh… whatever

**i am not a chipmunk- **Thank you, you made me feel a lot better! And I think its gonna be longer than you guys think it is.

**iLIKEitLIKEthat90****- **hehe thanks, yeah I know what you mean. THANKS

**batchick OF DOOM****- **I used to live in SC so yeah. I love it there!

**batchick OF DOOM****- **Yeah, as I said I used to live there but I didn't know what to write about it so whatever! Lol THANK YOU

**Chapter 7-**

"Freddy Jones what are we doing on the roof!" Summer demanded, still holding his hand as tight as she could. Freddy just looked at her and laughed.

"Look Summer." Freddy pointed at the gleaming ocean that lay just below the setting sun. Summer was speechless and instead of hitting Freddy, which was what she was going to do, she hugged him. A long and forgiving hug, like she didn't care about what he had done, it was all better. All that was left was Freddy, The Setting Sun and The Sparkling Ocean.

"Freddy," Summer asked a half hour later. They were sitting on the roof watching the sun finally disappear behind the horizon.

"Yeah," Freddy said taking little package of peanuts that were left over from the flight out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"What are we?" Summer squinted as she said it. The question kept repeating in her head and that one word kept haunting her _WE_. She could only hope that he would say what she wanted him to.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, dodging the question as best as he could. He knew what she meant but he did not want to answer unless he was sure she thought about them the same way.

"Well, uh do you think of us as like friends or well…" Summer trailed off she couldn't say it. She wanted to say it so bad but she couldn't.

"More than friends." Freddy finished her sentence for her, he could tell that she was having some trouble and he wanted to help her out. Summer nodded and restated the question. _I have to tell her_ Freddy began to turn red and then finally forced the words out of his mouth. "Well, I guess more than friends." Summer smiled to let him know that she felt the same way.

"Well we should probably go back downstairs before we get caught." Summer said just a few moments later. Freddy nodded and stood up. It was dark now and the stars were just coming out to greet them but Summer and Freddy unfortunately had to bid them farewell. Freddy gave Summer is hand and they tracked down the stairs back to their separate rooms.

Summer walked into the hotel room with a huge smile on her face.

"Sum, where have you been?" Katie asked her in a frustrated voice. All the girls were already in their pajamas and were setting up beds.

"Well, I was on the roof" Summer tried to explain. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"With who?" Alicia demanded, a little jealous and afraid it was a friend that was not it the band.

"Freddy," Summer said blushing and smiling at the same time. She waited for their approval.

"Ooooo," The girls all giggled in unison.

"I knew something was going on, during the plane ride you leaning on him and everything," Marta said very matter-of-factly. All the girls were smiling now except Eleni who was sickened by the thought of her cousin ever with a girl. But none of them seemed surprised, Katie had known because she forced it out of Zack and Eleni had known about Freddy. She had found out one night when he was sleeping over and she found Summer's name scribbled all over the inside of his notebook.

"Tell us all the details." Michelle said as all the girls crowded around Summer's bed.

Freddy sat on his bed next to Zack who was talking about Katie non-stop, and Frankie was knocked out on his bed snoring as loud as Freddy thought anyone could. Freddy had a grin that stretched from ear to ear; he couldn't stop thinking about Summer. Finally Zack stopped talking about Katie.

"What's up with you?" Zack asked sitting up to look at his friend. "Normally you get annoyed with my 'Katie Talk' three minutes into it and I've been rambling on for at least twenty minutes." Freddy didn't want to tell him about Summer but he couldn't just lie about everything to his best friend. "And what's up with your goofy smile?" Zack wouldn't stop asking questions, there were too many to answer. "Where were you anyway," Freddy couldn't take it.

"SUMMER" Freddy shouted. Zack looked at him like he was insane. Freddy's face was bright red. _What have I done?_ Freddy asked himself.

"Uh, pal hate to break it to ya, but Summer's not in here and I'm pretty sure she can't hear you from all the way down the hall." Zack joked, He wanted to make Freddy feel better but he wasn't sure that it helped. Freddy took a deep breath and composed himself.

"I was with summer," Freddy explained. Zack still looked confused. "I think we're going out." This time Freddy used hand gestures to try to explain and looked at Zack with both eyebrows raised when he was finished, as if to ask if he understood. Zack smiled, he knew this would happen someday. "But you can't make fun of me." Freddy then quickly added.

"I wont, but only if you tell me everything." Freddy sighed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you likes Summer, I could have hooked you up months ago. She told me that she liked you right after her birthday party." Freddy glared at him jokingly. "Well dude, what happened?" Freddy looked and him and grinned.

"Well it all started when I was at her house…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8-**

**AN: Sorry I havnt updated but I just got back from camp like an hour ago and I wrote this, sorry if it sucks but I'm tierd **

Summer took her seat on the big blue bus. She sat next to Katie who apparently thought that everyone on the bus should know about what happened with her and Freddy. She kept whispering it into peoples ears as they walked by.

"Will you stop!" Summer snapped at Katie, who had just told another girl whom Summer hadnt ever spoken to in her life about Freddy. Katie rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "I just dont want everybody to know." Summer explained. "I'm not even sure were going out, I just think we are." Katie nodded and told Summer that she would stop telling everyone.

"Hey Fred?" Marco said aliding into the seat in front of Freddy and Zack.

"Yeah," Freddy said looking up from his ipod. Marco turned towards Freddy and Zack and chuckled.

"Word on the bus is that you and Summer are going out." Freddy turned red. He liked her so much but Zack was the only one who knew and he knew that all the guys would make fun of him if he told.

"And if we were?" Freddy tried to stall so that he could come up with a good way to tell them but not really tell them.

"What do you mean 'if we were' she's a teacher's pet. I mean she's great when you need help with your math homework or need some advice but to date. I dont think so." Marco lifted his eyebrows at Freddy waiting for an anwser. Zack didnt know what to do, he knew Freddy was going to do somthing stupid but he couldn't just blurt out his best friends buisness. Freddy was panicing and he only saw one option.

"It was a joke." Zack whiped his head around to face his best friend. He was going to shout out "WHAT THE F" but decided aginst it.

Summer and Katie sat happily at the back of the bus, listening to everybodys gossip.

"I Heard that Jake and Maddie are going out." Summer heard one of the girls say.

"She's so smart," Katie said sarcasticly. "No one else could have figured that out, I mean I could have never realized that, what from the making out on the bus and all." Katie rolled her eyes at the girl. Summer giggled. "Hey look at Zack." Katie's smile turned into a confused look as she pointed to Zack who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head at any moment.

"I wonder whats wrong with him," Summer said trying to get a closer look by standing up in her seat.

"Sit down Ms. Hathaway." One of the teachers said taking a seat right in front of Summer and Katie, blocking both girls views.

"Where did you come up with that?" Marco asked at the front of the bus. Freddy had already told enough lies and he figured the only way to make this one seem real was with the truth. He took Summers diary out of his blue back pack and held it in front of Marco who smiled and took the book out of Freddys hands.

"What are you doing?" Freddy found himself shouting. "I mean," he said in a slightly softer voice. "Can I please have that back?"

"Come on man just let me have a little fun." And with that Marco stood up and took his orignal seat closer to the middle of the bus.

"No wait, Stop." Freddy stood up to chase after Marco when Mr. Santano walked by and told Freddy to take a seat.

"Big mistake." Zack mumbled.

"Yeah thanks Zack, thats very helpful," Freddy said in a serious but very sarcastic voice. Freddy turned back to look at Summer. She shot him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, he tried to smile back at her but couldnt. He had lied to her and he knew somthing bad was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry its taking me so long but I was at camp then I was at my grandmas and now my little cousin is here and I have to baby sit him all the time so I havnt had the chance to write for like a week and a half, I have to write this in ten minutes before I babysit.**

batchick OF DOOM: I used to live in SC so yeah I know but thank you SO much, I decided to make up a hotel because its easier. Lol thanks luv ya

Remussweetie: Katie was not in the room and thanks, oh and yeah I know its short but oh well. Lol luv ya

heartbreakerginny: Thanx!

i am not a chipmunk: lol and thank you

nikster09: Thanks yeah the sunset parts cool and I'll remember about the answer being C!

SpikesDreamer: Yuppers lol ur good at predicting Thanks for the review

zoeluver: hehe and thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 9**

The bus stopped at the beach and everyone darted out as fast as they could. Summer didn't really care about getting to the beach that much, she just wanted to find out what was wrong with Zack.

"Zack," Summer and Katie both hollered. "Freddy." Summer jumped up on her tippy toes hoping that being up higher would help her find one of them. She saw Freddy's dark green beanie and rushed over to him.

"Hey Freddy," Summer said as she inched closer to him. Freddy tried to act as normal as he could.

"Hey Sum," He smiled back. Summer looked around for Zack but couldn't find him.

"What was up with Zack on the bus?" She asked, squinting to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

"Uh… nothing," Freddy lied. "He just had a stomach ache." _She can't be buying this_ he thought to himself.

"Oh that's too bad." Summer sweetly said. _But she is_.

"Class I need your attention." One of their many teachers announced. Freddy and Summer both looked forward towards her. "Today is a beach day," She said sounding a little skeptical. "That means you can all do whatever you want," There was a huge increase in sound as soon as she said that. All of the 8th graders were so excited they just had to talk about it, that's what 8th graders do, they talk. "AS LONG," She yelled loudly. "As you are following all of the rules that apply at school and you stay on the beach and out of the water." There were a few sighs and disappointed words but all in all most of them were pretty pleased that they got to hang out on the beach all day. Everybody started walking down to the beach when Summers language arts teacher stopped both Freddy and Summer.

"I trust you remember that you have to do your assignment," Summer had completely forgotten about that. But obviously Freddy hadn't, he nodded and flashed a spiral notebook with two pencils stuck in the wire.

"Wow," Summer praised as the pair found a place to sit and write. "I didn't even remember." Freddy took a seat on the rock that Summer was now sitting on.

"So, uh how do you think we should start it?" Freddy inquired trying to forget the horrible thing he had done just moments ago on the bus. Summer stared admirably into Freddy's eyes thinking of the perfect way to describe such a great two days.

"Amazing," She said aloud. "Oops." She giggled nervously as her face started turning red. Freddy's heart sank. _Yeah amazingly stupid _Freddy scolded himself, there was no way he had a chance with summer now and the thing that e was really worried about was summers feelings getting hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I've been SO busy! Well I'm going to keep writing this story but I am not sure if I should keep posting it… what do you think? If you want me to I can post chapter ten and the rest of it but if not I wont so tell me what you want. Luv y all! Muaah **

**Mariah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Freddy got back on the bus and decided to sit next to Summer. He thought it was safe now; there were no whispers (at least that he heard) about the diary. His plan was to ask Marco for the diary tonight before they went to bed but he wasn't sure he was ready to tell the guys the truth. There was not a doubt in his mind that they would torture him endlessly if they knew, the only one who was trustworthy was Zack.

"What's bothering you?" Summer asked Freddy as he regained conciseness. He looked around and realized that the bus had started moving and he had been staring off into space for at least a few minutes. _Damn_ Freddy thought_ I probably looked so stupid_.

"Oh, nothing." He replied. Freddy pulled his iPod out of his pocket and turned on a calming song, Rock'n'Roll ain't noise pollution.

"You find that soothing?" Summer said smiling as she looked down at the screen. Freddy looked down at the screen and realized what she was talking about.

"Yes, in fact I do," He said in a British accent. Summer giggled and he suddenly realized how stupid that sounded. He could feel his cheeks burning up he knew they were turning red_ Crap _he thought. "Uh," He said scratching his neck nervously. "Wanna listen?" Summer nodded and he handed her on headphone. Freddy looked across the isle from him hoping to find a comforting Zack but instead finding the face of a certain snickering Marco who gave him the thumbs up and chuckled at Summer. **_CRAP!_**

**Yeah short, I know SORRY! Luv ya **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you! The next chappie will be longer I promise **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh my gosh! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been so so so so busy! Anyway I'm sorry and here's another chapter. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11-**

The sun had already set and the moon outside was shining brighter than ever before. The dark sky was speckled with shimmering stars that illuminated the room that Freddy, Joey and Lawrence. Freddy pulled on his pajamas and was just about to leave to talk to Marco and ask for the diary, he decided that he would tell them the truth. He would rather be tortured than have Summer's personal thoughts told the all of the eighth grade.

There was a knock at the door that broke the comfortable silence. Freddy figured it was a teacher and signaled the other two to lie down. He turned off the light, rubbed his eyes and quickly went to answer the door acting as tired as he could.

"Hey Dude," Marco said as Freddy opened the door. "You guys are already going to bed?" He asked in a mocking tone. Freddy shook his head and turned the light back on. Marco entered the room and was closely followed by Frankie, Billy, Leonard and Gordon. Gordon being the last one in quickly checked the hallway for anyway one and shut the door as quietly as we could.

"Don't want to get caught sneaking out," He explained to the confused faces of his friends. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I brought the diary," Marco smirked. "Thought we could have a little fun tonight." Freddy's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, well I don't know," Freddy stumbled over every word as he spoke. He didn't know he would have to tell the whole group the truth, it was so hard and all they wanted to do was read Summer's diary. Marco laughed and the rest chimed in, all but Zack and Freddy were laughing.

"Listen guys, I don't think we should do this, I mean Summer is our friend," Zack said trying to get Freddy to look at him. "Don't you think so Freddy?" But Freddy did not speak he merely listened to the bustle around him and tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"I think that you should stay out of this Zack," Frankie snapped back at him. "Anyway back to business," Frankie mimed something to Marco who pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"We all," Marco gestured to the boys around him. "Pooled our money for a little bet." Freddy looked at him confused. "If you can get Summer to kiss you by the end of this trip than all this," He indicated the money that was not sprawled across Freddy's bed. "Is yours." Freddy knew he had to say no, he didn't even want the money but he had to take a minute to pretend to consider this or they all would know.

Meanwhile outside the door. Ashley had her ear pressed up to the white door trying to hear what the boys were saying, Tess and Laura keeping lookout on either side.

"Crap," Tess said to Ashley. "Summer and her little friends are coming." Ashley listened for one more second. "That's okay we got what we needed." The three girls giggled and ran back to their room before anyone saw them.

"Well," Freddy said. His palms were sweating with fear but he told himself that if he really cared about her, and he did, that he would have to tell the truth and face the evil taunts of his friends. "I have," Freddy's voice was interrupted by the opening of the door.

Summer stood in the doorway with her friends, she had decided that some rules were worth breaking especially if it meant that she got to see Freddy.

"Hey," She said to the boys glancing to Freddy as she spoke. Marco smiled and winked at Freddy who turned pink and tried to speak but couldn't.

"We better be off," Marco said as he stood and gestured the rest to follow, they all left but as Marco shut the door he said. "Don't forget," and he hit his hand to the pocket where all the money was safely sitting. Summer shrugged and decided to not even ask.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you guys," She said looking only at Freddy who smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good night," He whispered in her ear. "Cant wait to see you tomorrow," Summer smiled and said goodnight to the rest of them and all the girls snuck back into there room.


End file.
